Charles Reynolds
My 3rd Great Grandfather Charles Reynolds was born 29 December 1833 in Marylebone, London to [[Henry Reynolds|'Henry Reynolds']] and [[Mary Clarke (wife of Henry Reynolds)|'Mary Clarke']]. 1836 - His brother Henry Thomas died. 1837 - His sister Caroline was born in Marylebone. 28 January 1838 - His brother Joseph was born in Marylebone. 22 December 1839 - His brother Francis was born in Marylebone. 1840 - His brother Francis died. 1841 - He lived in No 1, Providence Place, Marylebone. Aged 7, born in county. Living in the household of Henry Reynolds aged 40, Lab, born in county, with Mary Reynolds aged 40, born in county, Fanny Reynolds aged 15, born in county, Sarah Reynolds aged 14, born in county, Hannah Reynolds aged 12, born in county, Caroline Reynolds aged 4, born in county, and Joseph Reynolds aged 3, born in county. 14 June 1841 - His brother John was born. 19 July 1845 - Charles' mother died aged 45 at 1 Providence Place. Aged 11 12 February 1847 - Charles' father died aged 47 at 1 Providence Place. Aged 13 4 March 1847 - Hannah, Caroline, Charles, Joseph and John entered St Marylebone Workhouse as orphans. 1848 - His brother John died in Marylebone. His last known abode was Workhouse. 1851 - He lived in High Street, St Mary Lambeth. Aged 17, Brush Maker App, of St Mary le Bone. Living as an apprentice in the household of John Evans aged 40, Brush Maker, of Borough, with Martha Evans aged 44, of Bristol, Betsy Evans aged 19, Brush Drawer, of Paddington, Grace Evans aged 17, Brush Drawer, of Paddington, Martha Evans aged 10, Scholar, of Clerkenwell, and John Hatchett aged 14, Brush Maker App, of Norwood. 1864 - 1866 - Denmark Hill railway station was built. 21 May 1865 - Charles married [[Mary Ann Elizabeth Hooker|'Mary Ann Elizabeth Hooker']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Mary's Church, St Marylebone by B Westbrook, Officiating Minister, and witnessed by George Rose and Harriet Clack. Aged 31 1866 - His daughter, Minnie Reynolds, was born. Aged 32 26 March 1867 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road and his occupation was brush maker. 1867 - His son, Charles Henry Reynolds, was born. Aged 33 30 October 1867 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road and his occupation was brush maker. 1869 - His son, Henry John Reynolds, was born. Aged 35 1871 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road, Lambeth. Aged 37, Brush Maker, of Paddington. Living with him: wife Mary Ann Reynolds aged 29, Brush Drawer, of Shoreditch, daughter Minnie Reynolds aged 5, Scholar, of Camberwell, and son Henry J Reynolds aged 1, of Camberwell. 6 March 1872 - His son, Charles Herbert Reynolds, was born. Aged 38 15 June 1874 - His son, [[Alfred William Reynolds|'Alfred William Reynolds']] (my 2nd Great Grandfather), was born. Aged 40 23 September 1874 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road and his occupation was brushmaker. 20 January 1877 - His daughter, Ada Elizabeth Reynolds, was born. Aged 43 8 August 1877 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road and his occupation was brush maker. 23 April 1877 - His son, Charles, attended Comber Grove School. His address at this time was 39, Warrior Road. 30 April 1877 - His son, Alfred, attended Comber Grove School. His address at this time was 39, Warrior Road. 1880 - His son, Frederick George Reynolds, was born. Aged 46 29 September 1880 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road and his occupation was brushmaker. 1881 - He lived in 39, Warrior Road, Lambeth. Aged 50, Brush Maker, of Marylebone. Living with him: wife Mary Ann Reynolds aged 39, of Shoreditch, daughter Minnie Reynolds aged 15, Scholar, of Lambeth, son Henry John Reynolds aged 11, Scholar, of Lambeth, son Charles Herbert Reynolds aged 9, Scholar, of Lambeth, son Alfred William Reynolds aged 6, Scholar, of Lambeth, daughter Ada Elizabeth Reynolds aged 4, of Lambeth, niece Laura Hooker aged 18, deaf, of Hackney, and niece Mary Ann Hooker aged 10, Scholar, of Camberwell. 1885 - His sister Frances died in Marylebone District. 5 October 1885 - His daughter, Minnie Reynolds, married William Rose in Lambeth St James the Apostle. The marriage was witnessed by Charles Reynolds and Mary Ann Elizabeth Reynolds (x mark). 5 October 1885 his occupation was listed as Brush-maker. 1886 - His brother Joseph died in Marylebone District. 1888 - His granddaughter, Ada Elizabeth Rose, was born in Highbury. 1891 - He lived in 64, Denmark Road, Camberwell. Aged 59, Ivory Brush Maker, of Marylebone. Living with him: son Henry J Reynolds aged 21, Ivory Brush Maker, of Lambeth, wife Mary Ann E Reynolds aged 49, of Shoreditch, son Charles H Reynolds aged 19, Ivory Brush Maker, of Lambeth, son Alfred W Reynolds aged 16, Telegraph Messenger, of Lambeth, daughter Ada E Reynolds aged 14, of Lambeth, son Frederick G Reynolds aged 10, Scholar, of Lambeth, and niece Mary Ann Hooker aged 20, 'Visitor' Domestic Servant, of Camberwell. 3 April 1893 - His son, Henry John Reynolds, married Catherine Vaughan in Lambeth St James the Apostle. The marriage was witnessed by Henry Vaughan and Caroline Vaughan. 3 April 1893 - His occupation was listed as Brush Finisher. 26 October 1895 - He died aged 61 in Camberwell. Providence Place, Marylebone.png|Providence Place, Marylebone with the permission of the National Library of Scotland Reynolds Charles&Hooker Mary Ann Elizabeth 1865 Marriage.jpg Warrior Road, Camberwell.png|Warrior Road, Camberwell with the permission of the National Library of Scotland Denmark Road, Camberwell.png|Denmark Road, Camberwell with the permission of the National Library of Scotland 64 Denmark Road.png|64 Denmark Road with the permission of the National Library of Scotland